Begining
by Jediempress
Summary: ZackAerithCloud.  He was dating one but in love with the other.  Something had to be done about this. Prize fic for Sarieu.


This is a prize fic written for Sarieu on Deviant Art. She's done some giftart for me so if you get the chance, check it out, she's really good. This is kind of a prequel for A Life Renewed but independent of it, hence why it's under FF7 not Kingdom Hearts.

Again, I don't own these people.

Beginning

"Hey," Zack took a few heaving breaths. "Sorry I'm late. Got caught up with a cadet."

Aerith titled her head a bit at the statement but smiled. "It's all right. I understand."

He straightened out, tugging at his shoulders. Was his shirt put on _backwards_? He had been in a hurry but he would have noticed that. And if he didn't, then Cloud should have with his damned meticulousness. Between the two, he shouldn't have been able to get out the door looking less than perfect.

Of course, they had been a bit distracted…

"You ready to go?"

Aerith nodded once and slipped her arm through his.

Dinner was much more quiet than usual. Under normal circumstances, Zack was able to keep conversation flowing easily and Aerith responded in the same manner. However, since they had agreed to officially date a few months back things had been… strained. It was like they no longer knew how to act around one another.

And as of this afternoon, Zack had a new factor to work in.

"You aren't eating."

"What?" Zack blinked his violet eyes. He then glanced at his plate. "Guess I'm just not too hungry tonight."

She gave him a look that said she clearly didn't believe it. "How's the recruit you've been so worried about?"

He fought the reflexive urge to panic. There was no way she could know about… "He's, uh, well the same. Sephiroth says I'm totally wasting my time with him but I really think he could be great. He may not be SOLDIER material but there's just something about him…"

He trailed off.

Aerith bit her lip. It was so very clear what was happening here. The way Zack's eyes lit up and his expression relaxed when he spoke of the young man he had decided to take under his wing. Oddly enough, this knowledge brought her no pain.

Zack picked some more at his food and after another half hour, they decided to leave. They walked together quietly through the slums of Sector 7, holding hands. To the passer-bys, they looked like another happy couple.

Returning to Aerith's mother's house, they stood outside for a few minutes. Zack stuffed his hands in his pockets and kicked at a loose pebble. He glanced at the brunette woman before him. "You're a really great girl, Angel."

She smiled at the nickname.

'Well, uh, I need to get back to the base. Curfew and all that."

"Of course. Will I see you tomorrow?"

"Uh, the day after. We have drills tomorrow."

"Okay." She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Go on then."

He studied her a moment before lightly cupping her chin. He placed a very light kiss on her lips and moved quickly away. He knew he could tell her anything, everything but tonight he simply couldn't. He knew it wasn't fair to her, to Cloud either, but he wasn't ready to decide something like this.

First, he had to know….

--0—0—

"Zachary."

He sighed. "I know, I'm late."

"I will not cover for you indefinitely."

"I know. I'm sorry." He turned and offered his superior a weak smile.

Sephiroth only gave him a cold stare. "See that it does not happen again."

"Now you know I can't promise that."

"I don't believe I asked for a promise."

Zack opened his mouth but shut it right away. He really was not up for this right now.

Sephiroth's lip twitched. "I saw your… companion out on the field this evening. He's improving."

"You think?" Zack brightened. "He'll be really happy to hear you think so."

"He will still never be one of you."

"I know." The First Class seemed to deflate. "But he keeps trying so hard I just can't tell him…"

"You're letting your emotions control your actions." Sephiroth frowned. "That won't do either of you any good."

He glanced at Sephiroth, understanding shading his violet eyes. Sephiroth _knew_. He was not shocked by this but definitely stunned. When it came to relationships, particularly romantic, the general was woefully inexperienced.

"You know Shinra's position on these things, Colonel."

"Yes, sir." Zack kept his voice even but inside, he was scared almost senseless. Sephiroth had full authority to discharge both Zack and Cloud. It was not so much due to the nature of the relationship, though homosexual relations were heavily frowned upon, it was fact that Zack was a SOLDIER and Cloud was a grunt.

Sephiroth studied him closely. "How is your flower girl?"

He was asking about Aerith? How had she entered the discussion? "She's fine."

"Humm." The older man folded his arms. "You need to sort out your priorities, First Class. I cannot have my second-in-command distracted by personal issues."

"Yes, sir."

Sephiroth dropped his arms. "We have an assignment in three days. See to it that Strife is properly prepared for it."

Zack grinned at the general's retreating form. He had used Cloud's name. He rarely did that preferring to refer to the blonde as Zack's little project. He did not know why Sephiroth was over looking this transgression, maybe he didn't actually know something had occurred this afternoon.

Not that it mattered. He knew that Sephiroth was not prone to show any kind of favoritism but Zack had become the exception. He was glad he had decided to force the man to become his friend. Considerably brighter, he returned to his room for the night.

--0—0—

Zack leaned in the archway watching Cloud go through his morning exercises. He never thought he would find another man beautiful but that was the only way to describe the cadet. The young man moved so gracefully, performing his katas flawlessly.

How in the name of Shiva was he such a klutz the rest of the time?

Cloud stopped and glanced in Zack's direction. A faint, shy smile lit that youthful face, brightening his clear blue eyes. "Morning, Zack."

"Hey, grunt. That was good."

"It's starting to feel more natural."

Zack walked over to the shorter man. Unconscious of the movement, he brought a hand to Cloud's smaller waist. "I told you it would."

Cloud turned his face away. Then he stepped back, and turned. "Look, Zack, about yesterday…"

"Don't." Zack stopped him. "Just don't."

The blonde faced him again.

Zack rubbed the back of his neck. He really was no good at this kind of thing and it did not help that he himself was uncertain about where this was going. Just what did he want with Cloud?

A gentle hand placed itself on his arm. He gazed down into blue eyes, wide with concern. His heart seized up. He _never_ wanted to see those eyes worried, saddened, or troubled in any way. Cloud was full of light and Zack vowed right then and there that he would make sure he always would be.

The hand behind his head dropped to rest at the base of Cloud's neck. With a small smile, he bent down and kissed the blonde gently. He wanted more, wanted to feel that heated passion that had unexpectedly burst between them yesterday.

He pulled away.

Cloud bit his lip and nodded. He knew about Aerith and how long Zack had been friends with her. They had started dating shortly before Cloud had arrived to take his trails for SOLDIER. Zack spoke of her often but never as one would expect someone to talk about their significant other. They simply sounded like best friends.

Zack tugged on a blonde spike. "I'll get this figured out, Spiky."

Cloud nodded again.

"Come on." He threw an arm around narrow shoulders in a friendly manner. "We've got drills to get through."

--0—0—

He waited for Aerith at the church where they had first met. He looked over the bed of flowers that grew shockingly well here. The colors of the blossoms were startling bright and even after being cut they had an unusually long life. It must be the water.

He heard light footsteps and turned.

Aerith smiled at him softly not slowing her approach. She stepped beside him and looked over her garden.

They were quiet for some time, both knowing there was something important they needed to talk about. Each all ready knew what the other would say.

"I'm sorry."

"Why?" The brunette turned to face him.

Zack shook his head. "Honestly? I'm not sure."

She chuckled. "For such a laid-back guy, you certainly worry a lot."

He snorted.

She moved to sit at an empty pew. "Why did we decide to date?"

"Because it seemed to be the logical thing to do." Zack blurted out. He glanced at her. "That sound's rather cold, doesn't it?"

"No," She shook her head. "I'm glad we tried."

"So am I." The Colonel agreed. He folded his arms and laughed. "Think that annoying awkwardness will go away now?"

"Definitely."

They already felt more comfortable.

She tilted her head to regard him. "He makes you happy."

"Unbelievably so." Zack confirmed. "Even Seph's noticed."

"That says something right there." Aerith giggled.

"Thanks, Aer."

She stood, smoothing her skirt. "You can thank me by taking me to that new restaurant on the Upper Plate."

"Sneaking you into Shinra territory again, huh?" Zack smirked. "I guess I could do that. Hopefully we don't run into Reno again… that was bad."

--0—0—

Cloud was sitting in his room, studying as he usually did in the afternoon. He did not want to know what strings Zack had pulled to get him his own room but he was eternally gratefully he had. He had never been overly comfortable around people and it was nice to have a quiet place to retreat to.

There was single knock, announcing Zack's presence before he opened the door and shut it behind him. Zack was the only one who did the single knock routine. The raven-haired man stood by the entrance and simply looked at Cloud.

The younger one squirmed a bit under that intense gaze.

"We have a mission tomorrow." The statement came out of the blue. "You're coming with."

Cloud shook his head and sighed. "I don't know why the General keeps bringing me along. There are others more qualified than me."

Zack understood what Cloud was implying. "If Sephiroth didn't feel you were up to the task, he wouldn't keep assigning you no matter how much I beg."

Cloud still seemed uncertain but said nothing further. He turned back to his text. "How was your date?"

"We broke up."

The blonde looked up, stunned. "What?"

Zack shrugged. "We weren't working as a couple."

"Oh."

"Besides, I think I might be in love with someone else." He was surprised how easily that sentence fell from his mouth.

Those blue eyes glinted with restrained hope. He didn't dare say anything. Zack couldn't mean what he thought he was saying. He couldn't possibly…

Zack stepped forward, stopping before the desk chair. He took hold of Cloud's arm and pulled him up, bringing his body close. Cloud gazed up into violet eyes, still uncertain.

Zack brushed his finger tips along Cloud's jaw. "I don't know exactly what this is yet, Cloud. From the day I met you, I just knew there was something about you."

The blond bit his lip.

"I want to see where this goes, if you're willing."

Cloud snorted. "I already let you have me once."

"That doesn't mean you'd let it happen again."

Cloud dropped his head onto the taller man's chest. He tightened his arms around Zack's waist. "You make me feel happier than I've ever been. When you say I'm worth something, I believe it."

He pulled back a bit. "I don't want to lose you."

There was a long moment were they simply studied each other, searching for something. By unspoken consent, Zack brought his lips to Cloud's. They used that kiss to convey everything they had to say but had no words for.

When that was no longer enough they allowed their mouths and hands to wander, trailing paths of need and desire wherever they touched. Zack guided Cloud back to the small bed, clothing steadily being removed as they went. When Cloud fell back, Zack got caught up just looking at him.

Cloud bit his lip at the intensity of the gaze, feeling uncomfortable. Zack noticed this and smiled. "You're beautiful."

"And you're gorgeous."

Zack climbed over narrow hips. He smirked staring down into lust-filled blue eyes. "Damn right."


End file.
